


Engagement Sex

by megiax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Party, Bucky is a little shit, Clint Barton is a sweetheart, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcyland, Engagement, F/M, Games, Gen, Short One Shot, TaserHawk - Freeform, no actual smut, they talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiax/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint answers with 'engagement sex', everyone shrugs it off and pays it no attention. Well, except Natasha, who raised an eyebrow at a smirking Clint, and Darcy, who stared at him wide eyed until he winked and she visibly relaxed. Why should anyone think anything strange? It wasn't a secret that Clint had once been married to Bobbi. </p><p>When Darcy answers with 'engagement sex' everyone freaks the fuck out. </p><p>RATED M FOR TALK OF SEX AND CURSE WORDS. NO ACTUAL SMUT HAPPENS IN THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement Sex

"Best lay?" Bucky smirks and glances around at the gathering of team mates and friends. Steve scolds Bucky for being crude while Natasha hits him upside the head on her way past. Tony snorts. 

"Like anyone's going to answer honestly!" He exclaimed and pointed to each of the couples in the room in turn; Steve and Sam, Darcy and Clint, Rhodey and Natasha. Darcy wished that she was sat with Clint, but he'd some how ended up on the curved sofa in between Steve and Bucky, and she was rested against Tony at the bar. "There are four people in here who are either single or partner's aren't present. Also, really don't want to have this discussion with my daughter!" 

"Love you, too, pops!" Darcy cheered and clicked her glass with his. Yeah, she was hammered, so what? It was a party. 

"Fine" Bucky conceded and thought for a moment. "Best type of sex you've ever had." 

"Again: Daughter!" 

Everyone rolled their eyes at Tony, including Darcy. It's not like she hasn't heard all about her father's sexcapades before. 

"Well I'll start" Sam shrugged. "Morning sex, wins easily."

"No, no!" Thor exclaimed loudly. "Late night relations are by far better!" 

"Bruce?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at him because he was next in their sort of circle. The doctor shrugged and tapped his chest. 

"It had to be slow for a while, too risky otherwise. In the end I just stopped" Everyone frowned, feeling sorry for him on the inside. 

"Okay...Steve?" 

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes meeting Sam's before answering. "After a battle, I think."

Woah, Darcy was not expecting that. She knew how good sex with Clint was when he came home from anywhere, skipping debriefing and still high on adrenaline, sometimes smelling like smoke and gunpowder and other times like a homeless man. 

Still, she didn't expect that from Steve. 

"What about you birdbrain?" Tony asked and put an arm around Darcy's shoulders. "And please remember who you're currently co-habiting with and who her father is."

"Engagement sex" Clint shrugged, sipping his drink like he'd made a comment about the weather. Darcy stiffened and stared, open eyed at him. No one else seemed shocked; they either glanced at Darcy with pity (because of course they were all thinking Bobbi) or didn't think anything of it. Well, except Natasha, who raised an eyebrow at Clint. Darcy was still gaping at him, but visibly relaxed as he winked at her. 

Oh, so this is happening now. Great. 

Jane wasn't there, she was conferencing in Colorado, Maria with her as 'protection'. Darcy was fairly sure that after Jane scienced, the two of them would hit up the Margaritas.

It was Bucky next, with girl-on-top. Rhodey said wall sex. Natasha agreed. When it got to Tony, he looked at Darcy with a pained expression. She rolled her eyes and put her fingers in her ears, even though they did nothing to stop her hearing. 

"Pepper. Sex with Pepper is the best sex." 

Everyone groaned. They didn't doubt that Pepper was good, but Tony's answer was very safe. It was clear that he was scared of the wrath of Pepper. 

"Come on Lewis, share with the group" Bucky leered and leaned back in his seat, giving her a better view of Clint. He had an eyebrow raised in question, or a challenge. This was her chance, it was up to her now. 

She shrugged as nonchalant and as casual as she could manage as Clint stood up and made his way over to the bar. He made a show of pouring them both another drink, and then wrapped an arm around her, replacing Tony's. He placed a kiss to her temple at the same time she answered Bucky's question. 

"Engagement sex." 

Of course, when Clint answers, no one bats an eyelid. When Darcy answers, everyone freaks the fuck out.


End file.
